Álcool
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Algumas drogas são perigosas, algumas são fatais e outras têm gosto de chocolate. Near sempre soube que se queimaria, mas era impossível não olhar diretamente para o sol.


**Título****: Álcool  
****Série****: Death note  
****Personagens****: Near  
****Resumo:**** Algumas drogas são perigosas, algumas são fatais e outras têm gosto de chocolate. Near sempre soube que se queimaria, mas era impossível não olhar diretamente para o sol.  
****Nota da autora:** **Terceira fic da minha **_**trilogia ilícita. **_**As duas anteriores, protagonizadas por Mello e Matt, são a 'MORFINA' e a 'CAFEÍNA', mas você as pode ler em qualquer ordem.**

x

_She burns like the sun  
And I can__'t look away  
_**Muse**_**  
**_

x

Near acordou com um gosto amargo na boca, e a certeza de que aquela dor de cabeça perduraria por toda sua tarde. Ele, que nunca colocou uma gota de álcool na sua boca, acordava com o enjôo ácido da ressaca.

Ou do arrependimento.

Uma acidez diária.

x

* * *

**Um gosto: **O do sangue na boca depois de um soco.

* * *

x

Near nunca bebeu. Nunca fez nada ilícito em sua vida. Nunca ingeriu qualquer substância proibida pela lei que ele assumia.

O único álcool que ele conheceu foi nas aulas de química, uma memória vaga e absoluta das provas que o fazia ser odiado.

O ódio sempre pareceu, para o albino, mais inflamável do que o álcool.

As outras drogas ele não entendia. Não entendia a nicotina. O ato de encostar o filtro na boca, segurar a fumaça e soprar. Como uma brincadeira de bater as cinzas...

Talvez as cinzas fossem mais importantes.

x

x

O trabalho de L... Antes, Near pensava como seria assumi-lo. O rapaz foi treinado toda a sua vida para ele, e ainda assim, com todos os desafios diários daquela alcunha, uma única palavra vinha a sua mente.

_Cansativo._

Era dito que o Álcool distorce a memória. Apaga. Near sentia que, aos poucos, ia se esquecendo de algumas memórias importantes.

A única coisa que ele não conseguia esquecer era de L.

De L e das fórmulas exatas.

Ao procurar o orfanato em suas lembraças, o rapaz se perguntava o que havia permanecido além dos dados, dos robôs e das memórias inevitáveis do chocolate.

Era inevitável não pensar em Mello. No loiro que invadiu seu esconderijo, tantos anos depois, com uma arma na cabeça da sua comandada.

"Você pode atirar, Mello".

Um blefe arisco. O rapaz não atirou naquela ocasião, mas sua cicatriz foi de uma violência que Near desconhecia.

_Oh... _– Pensou N, sempre atrás de seus brinquedos. _Então você já começou a queimar, Mello?_

x

x

Quando Gevanni lhe trouxe aquele rapaz loiro das ruas, obedecendo a uma ordem sem questionar a sanidade do pedido, o hálito do estranho cheirava a vodca barata.

A etanol, diluído em pobreza e prostituição.

O novo L concordou com um aceno, Gevanni abriu a porta do escritório e pediu para que o desconhecido lhe acompanhasse.

Se arrumasse.

Num último vislumbre para o albino que o contratava, aquele garoto loiro sorriu maliciosamente.

_Os olhos dele... eram mais azuis._

x

* * *

**Uma lembrança: **O primeiro olhar de ódio; Comparado à indiferença e ao medo que o albino inspirava, o ódio no rosto de Mello possuía uma luz própria.

* * *

x

Near sempre soube que era proibido para menores, aquele olhar. O jeito que Mello se vestia, agia. O jeito de alguém que brinca com fósforos.

Agora Near era L. O novo L. Ele havia conquistado a posição que o rival ambicionou, uma certeza que não possuía nada da vitória.

Se Mello brincou com fósforos, era injusto que ele não brincasse também.

x

x

_Come waste your millions here  
__(Venha desperdiçar os seus milhões aqui)_

x

x

A mesma roupa, o mesmo cabelo, os mesmos olhos claros. O rapaz que caminhava em sua direção, a olhos desatentos, poderia ser confundido com o terrorista perigoso que matou o presidente.

Vendo-o pela primeira vez, uma sensação estranha invadiu Near. Uma saudade analítica, calculando os erros de seu brinquedo pela primeira vez.

"Não fale."

Com um aceno o rapaz concordou, e sentiu o toque albino em seu rosto.

A pele de Mello tinha um toque diferente. Uma cor diferente. Near pediria para que ele o machucasse se as palavras viessem. Para que ele o odiasse. Para que ele tentasse superá-lo.

Olhares redondos, surpresos, trêmulos. O garoto dos olhares trêmulos. Aquele prostituto loiro seria a única pessoa do mundo que veria o detetive L com olhares frágeis.

Mesmo o toque em seu rosto foi algo frágil, estranho. Esboçar um sorriso para o garoto que o vestia como a Madonna era fácil e lucrativo. O sorriso que irrita o garoto de roupa larga, de pele clara e de olhos profundos.

Fácil e lucrativo.

Apenas as lágrimas eram suspeitas.

x

x

_Secretly she sneers  
__(Secretamente, ele me sorri com desprezo)_

x

x

O cheiro de Mello era diferente. Era cheiro de chocolate, gosto de chocolate e sangue no meio do beijo. Near queria que aquele estranho mordesse uma barra, apenas para senti-lo novamente.

O chocolate no meio da vodca.

Também era familiar, de alguma forma.

x

x

As vezes em que Near o viu depois da explosão foram uma confirmação de tudo o que ele sabia sobre Mello. Os anos não o impediram de brilhar.

Mello havia controlado a máfia, o Death Note e sua própria vida.

Tudo isso fora de sua órbita.

Mesmo que o rapaz estendesse a mão para tocá-lo, mesmo que ganhasse um soco em troca, Near compreendia que os anos foram uma piada perigosa. Pois Melo continuava ardendo (no ódio, na vida, no hábito), e ele continuava sem conseguir desviar os olhos.

"Os anos... são uma mentira".

x

x

_Come let the truth be shared  
No-one ever dared  
To break these endless lies  
__(Venha, deixe a verdade ser revelada. Ninguém nunca duvidaria de todas essas mentiras)_

x

x

Mello não gostou daquelas palavras, ele as censurou com a mira de sua arma, a promessa tola de que atiraria.

"Os anos não mudam nada. Eu ainda te odeio, e eu ainda serei melhor do que você, sua pequena aberração!" Near observou com olhos fixos a pistola se desviar. "Nem que eu tenha de morrer para isso."

O sorriso... não havia nada da malícia pervertida de seu boneco, apenas a determinação queimando nos olhos claros.

"Os anos não mudam nada." Near ousou tocar aquela cicatriz. "Por isso eles mentem."

x

x

_Secretly she cries  
__(Secretamente, ele chora)_

x

x

Na manhã seguinte, o detetive não se despediu de seu brinquedo. Ele se isolou com seus computadores e tentou descobrir o que faltava para incrementá-lo. No ódio que faltava. Na dor de cabeça e no álcool engasgando na garganta.

A certeza de estar embriagado.

_Não o suficiente..._

C2 H5 OH; a fórmula do etanol. A fórmula que destilava em vodca, no álcool que todos eles bebiam como água. Todos eles... Pretéritos. Mello, Matt, L e aquele brinquedo malicioso que ele pagou caro.

_Não o suficiente..._

C1 OH, pensou Near, suas mãos apertando violentamente o braço da cadeira. Metanol... O albino sabia que Mello não era adepto de drogas suaves.

De nada que não fosse queimar a ele também, marcando sua pele fragilizada pela genética.

_C1 OH, metanol... Altamente inflamável._

Nunca diriam que Near era alguém que desprezava o realismo.

x

x

Praticar a violência era um ato curioso, ainda mais para o garoto frágil que ele era.

Ao encostar o ferro aquecido na pele resignada, todos os seus sentidos compreenderam a lucidez daquela atitude. O som da pele derretendo, o toque violento da lâmina e o cheiro de queimado... havia surpresa nos olhos sem cor.

Até mesmo o grito do rapaz foi algo curioso.

Enquanto ele o xingava e apertava a pele ferida do rosto, as lágrimas e os brados dividiam uma mesma intensidade.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?!"

Brincando com fogo. Quando as mãos do prostituto agarraram a sua gola, aquela era a mesma força que Mello empregava para agarrá-la. Era com aquela determinação que o loiro o jogava no chão, momentos antes de Gevanni invadir o aposento e imobilizá-lo.

O ódio no olhar do prostituto era um ódio indigno, lacrimoso e desesperado. Os xingamentos eram de baixo-calão e Near se envergonhava pelo timbre de sua voz ser tão agudo.

"O que você está fazendo, L?"

_Brincando com fogo, Gevanni._

x

* * *

**Um momento: **Quando Mello aceitou. Near teria dado tudo para ver o seu rosto naquele momento.

* * *

x

Ao telefone, a voz de Mello estava inalterada. Ele falava com a calma de quem já havia feito todos os cálculos, várias e várias vezes.

Near não soube o que dizer, por isso não disse nada. Os dois dividiram o silêncio da linha por talvez quinze minutos.

As últimas palavras de Mello foram as mais amáveis que ele jamais escutaria.

"Near... Não perca."

_Eu não perdi, Mello._

_Não para Kira._

x

x

Quando o corpo do rapaz foi descoberto, o corpo a ser identificado. Near fez questão de ir pessoalmente.

Foi uma surpresa encontrar Roger. Pode ver no diretor um senhor de olhos pesados e o hálito de quem tomou uísque para conseguir dormir. Ele fez questão de acompanhá-lo, mas engasgou com a imagem do vermelho retorcido como um laço. Um presente endereçado para ele.

Retorcido para ele.

Roger deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem, mas Near não mudou sua expressão.

"Não se preocupe, Roger."

Ao dizer aquelas palavras, todos daquela sala de autópsia o viram como uma criatura insensível.

_Não se preocupe, Roger._

_São apenas cinzas._

_Todos eles._

x

* * *

**Um arrependimento: **Não ter sido capaz de salvar Matt.

* * *

x

Cansativo. O trabalho de L continuava cansativo.

Gevanni fez um curativo em seu pescoço, mas o rapaz recusou qualquer tipo de assistência médica.

Pois Near, o rapaz sem cores, não se importava com as cinzas. Não se importava com o que sobrava e com o álcool que queima e embebeda.

Ele nem mesmo se importava de se esconder por trás de uma moldura.

De um nome. De um rosto. Por trás das cinzas de todos eles.

_Dele._

Era injustosobreviver, mas Near não conseguia deixar de olhar, maravilhado, para o como todos eles queimaram.

Não conseguia desviar seus olhos.

x

x

x

**Nota da autora:**

**Ouch o.o Essa doeu até em mim...**

**O Near é, na minha concepção, o mais triste dos três, pois ele não morreu. Personagens trágicos são o máximo, mas os que ficam... oh, esses são os que mais sofrem. E o Near não é exatamente o que se pode chamar da sociabilidade em pessoa.**

**Não sei por que eu tive essa idéia louca... o.o Foi uma hipótese que pareceu encaixar tão bem com ele... Certamente muitos não gostaram, ****mas eu vejo o Near como alguém que vestiria um prostituto de Mello só pra ter alguns segundos de paz.**** (E é claro que precisava ser realista o bastante... xD).**

**A narrativa dessa fic está bem mais cruel... mas isso é proposital. A todos que gostam do Near, espero que eu o tenha representado de acordo. A todos que o odeiam, espero que eu o tenha torturado de acordo. E a todos os outros, espero que tenham gostado dessa trilogia.**

**Beijos!**

**Ryeko**


End file.
